


I Trusted You

by escott99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Pregnancy, Pregnant Raven, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escott99/pseuds/escott99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Abby can't control herself around Omega!Raven and Clarke has to help pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raven POV

Why? Why? Why did she do that? I know that alphas get that way around omegas in heat, but that is why I was there I need more suppressants.

You see when i woke up this morning I realized that i was going to be starting my heat today for 2 reasons the first is that I noticed another girl acting all edgy and the second is I started getting pains during breakfast. So when I realized that I didn’t have any more suppressants, so as most omegas would I went to find Abby. The only problem was that by the time Abby was able to see her her heat had hit full force. All the betas and omegas have always talked about how Abby was like the camp MILF, but I could never see her that way, she has always been like a mother to me. 

Growing up was hard my dad was floated for reasons I still don’t know and my mother had died giving birth to me, so I was put in the orphan center on the arc which happened to be down the hall from the Doctor's office so every day during the year after my father was floated Abby would walk by and say hi and give me and my roommate a lollipop. Then when we were running out of space in the orphanage Abby took me in, since Clarke was in the detention center and her husband was gone, I was happy I felt like I had a real mother she knew i would do anything to make her happy. That's why today when I walked into her clinic it all happened the way it did.

I walked in and sat on the examination table I let them take my vitals and such, just trying to ignore the ache that was in my stomach and in between my legs. When the nurse left and Abby walked in I could see a look of lust and sorrow in her eyes. I immediately knew something was wrong. 

“Raven” she said as calm as possible “I have some very bad news. We are out of suppressants…” oh no I, this isn’t good I thought.

“Well i’ll just go in the airlock then…” but before I finished I knew by the look on Abby’s face another omega must have started her heat yesterday or the day before.

“ It’s not available and the shipment of meds from the mountain won't be here until friday and by then it’ll be too late” it was obvious that she was starting to loose her grip. Then it happened. 

She was on top of me, I couldn't fight it I hurt to much. Before I knew it she was ripping my shirt. once it was out of the way she sunk her teeth in to my neck, immediately drawing blood, she then did it to my other side , all the while she was working at her own pants. she then ripped my bra away like it was nothing, before she buried her head in my breast sucking and biting, quickly working her way down my torso. Leaving hungry kisses and bites as she worked her way down. Then she latched her teeth around the button on my pants and ripped it off.

It was about this time that I started crying because I knew it wasn’t her fault it was just part of her genetic makeup. But the worst part was that it truly felt good to have, the only mother figure I have ever known take me like this, for her to rid me of this heat in my body. My thoughts were interrupted by what felt like a baseball bat rubbing against my entrance, but it was no baseball bat. When I looked down all I saw Abby’s huge 11 inch cock getting all lubed up with my juices. She looked down at me and with sincerity in her eyes mouthed “i’m sorry” before she crashed her lips to mine and slammed all 11 inches into my body instantly breaking through my hymen like it was nothing. 

She then started to pump in and out at lightning speeds. I had wrap my arms around her neck and bury my face in her collar bone in order to muffle my screaming and crying. It didn't take long before I felt her knott building. It just took a few more thrusts before it was at full size and she released her seed. Long thick ropes of white fluid shooting into my womb. but she didn’t stop, she kept going until I came, and came again ,she kept going until she physically couldn’t go any longer, she kept going until she fell invidious on my chest. I cried into her shoulder, wanting to just get out of here.

When her member finally shrunk and slid out of me, I did my best to clean the fluid that was seeping from my center before I tried to get dressed. Since my shirt was ruined I grabbed her under shirt hoping it would cover up some of the scent, I flipped the collar of my jacket up to cover the bites and hobbled out before I went back to my tent to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke talks to Raven, and Raven gets shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a decent amount of this story done that i will be posting periodically over the next couple of days.

Clarke’s POV

Today has been a long day. We finally got word that Lexa has moved out, which is good news for me because I don't have to worry about being called to her every time she goes into heat, i'm still refusing to knot or marry her I can never completely forgive her for what happened at the mountain. I’ve had my time to get over her because I thought I was in love with her. But now I can focus strictly on myself. Or so I thought.

After that news came in I was so relieved, I was able actually have a decent day I got to talk to Bellamy for the first time since I got back to camp. I also got to check out the new personal defense class Lincoln is teaching we were living in prosperity for the first time on the ground. I was heading back to my hut for the evening when a beat up and sad Raven ran into me. 

“Oh sorry didn't see there” I said lightly trying to get a good look at her face. She said nothing back as she took off but she left behind a very distinct scent. I knew something had happened, so I took of towards her tent. She had it set up on the very edge of camp but before I got to it I could make out what sounded like crying.

So I gently patted the side of the tent. “Raven? You alright? Can I come in?”   
I say hoping for a response, but I get none. “I'm coming in. Ok” I walk into the tent to find Raven curled up in a ball with tears pouring down her cheeks onto a shirt that is slightly too big for her. So I sit down next to her wrapping my arm around her shoulder, and then I smell it again. It smells like the end of a heat. I realize what must've happened but before I get to ask I feel something sticky on he shoulder I pull my hand back and it's red she's bleeding bad from her neck. 

When I get her all bandaged up she still has not said anything so I crouch in front of her and say “Who did this Raven” as I rub my hand over her neck. “ Who raped you? I can make sure that they get kick out of our camp, or put in prison or something but first I need a name or names…” She looks at me for a long time before she says anything. But when she does it's clear that she is scared. 

“It...it was a..Abby” My face goes from concerned to angry to horrified. “Please don't tell anyone, it was a misunderstanding it's not her fault…I shouldn't have waited so long to get the suppressants.” She states timidly.

“Ok.” I says puzzled, but she quickly absorbs Raven in a hug. “ but you're coming to my shack tonight so you can get properly cleaned up. Ok??” Raven just nods then tries to stand but fails her legs are too weak for her weight. So I run my arm under Raven’s so I can support some of the body weight. 

Clarke pushes herself through heavy wooden door, and sets ravens things down on a table near the door.I guide Raven to the bathtub and help her get settled “Do you need any help?” I ask trying to make her feel more comfortable, she simply nods “I can’t reach the clasp to my bra” she states quietly as she take her shirt off. I don’t know how I never noticed but Raven is one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen. She must’ve caught me staring because she is blushing immensely.

“Sorry” I say looking at her back still fiddling with the strap. “I was just wondering how i’ve never noticed how beautiful you are” with that she blushes again. Wow she looks so adorable, I think to myself, how could my mother abuse and hurt her like she did. I pulled from my thoughts when her bra finally popped open , and it falls to the floor before she can catch it, I avert my eyes as quickly as possible. I hurry to grab a towel, and before I find one she says.

“Thank you” when I finally find the towel I turn and hand it to her. 

“For what?” I ask genuinely confused, although I have helped her, it’s nothing that any other person wouldn’t do. 

“For everything” she states quietly before turning towards me “Not everyone would help the person who accuses there their mother of rape” she says while looking at the floor. I reach over and put a finger under her chin and lift her head up.

“Don’t worry about her. go ahead and get in the tub, I have to go get something i'll be back in 15 minutes. Ok?” I say to her. She nods, and I head off you go grab a few medical supplies I need to help sterilize her wounds.

When I get back, she is dressed and sitting on the bed reading something, but puts it down when I shut the door. I have her lay down so that her neck is visible to me. When I take off the bandages everything seems fine but just in case I pull out this little metal tube with a needle on the end, in the middle of the tube there is a screen. I explain that this device will just read her blood and tell us if it's clean or not, like disease wise.Once she understands I poke her just above the wound on her neck. While it processes the info I clean up her neck and put new bandages on and such. When I finish I pick the device again and read out the results.   
“No STD’s, good… Blood pressure is good… everything is… wait, oh my god” I gasp and almost cry.   
“What? What’s wrong?” I can’t say it so i just turn the device towards her and let her read it for herself. Her expression goes from serious to shocked when she reads the last word. “ I’m pregnant?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

 

**Raven POV**

I spent the night with Clarke she wouldn’t let me go home, she said that it wasn’t ok for me to be alone. I knew that because I was now with child meant that I would not have to worry about my heat coming back, for now. The night was long and miserable I broke down in tears more times than I can count, but clarke was there with me the whole time. At first I thought that it would be hard to even look at her, I thought that when I saw her I would just see Abby, but I didn’t. I saw the opposite, I didn’t see the monster who abused me, I saw hope and compassion. I wasn’t sure what time it was that I woke up, but I could see the light coming through the window. When I went to move but I felt a hand tighten around my waist, so I look over my shoulder to see her just laying there with the morning light shining through her beautiful blonde hair. I reach over and brush a few loose strands of hair away from her face, but I accidentally brush my fingers against her cheek and her eyes flutter open and she gives me a weak smile.

“How are you feeling?” she asks

“Well other than trying to figure out what to do with this person growing inside me and not wanting to talk to its other mother, I guess i’m ok.” I respond trying to sound as positive as  I can.

“Hey, we’ll get you through this. If you don’t want to see or tell her we don’t have to.” She says trying to be supportive. I stand up  putting pants back on and looking for any clue as to what time it is.

“I don’t think I can even go near her. I don’t know what i’m going to do I think i’m just gonna leave…” I say as i sit down and put my head in my hands. I lift my head when I feel a shift in the couch. I look Clarke in her eyes and I don’t pity I see concern and compassion.

“I have to leave for Ton-DC today and from there to Polis, you can come with me, i’ll talk to Lexa and we can find you a home there until you are ready to come back.”She states as she stands up realizing the very real possibility.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hold you back.” I say hoping that she was being serious.

“Yes, it will be fine I will even stay with you until the baby is born” she says stepping closer placing a hand on my stomach, I look down at it then back up at her before I lean in and kiss her. After I realize what  I was doing I try to pull away but I am stopped by her hand on the back of my head.

“Wow” I say when we finally pull apart, she just blushes and looks at the floor. “ A good wow, a very good wow.”  I say making her chuckle.

“Ok we need to get you packed so we can leave, Lexa is expecting me first thing tomorrow, so we will ride through the night” She says and I just nod. We walk in silence to my tent and Clarke waits outside while I go into gather some clothes and other essentials. But while I am finishing packing my bag I hear raised voices then a thud. So I run out of the tent looking for Clarke, I find her on the ground pinning another person to the ground throwing punch after punch. I reach over and pull her back and before I get her all the way up, I look down and see Abby.

I pull Clarke with me back into the tent and I see her looking at me with a protective tint in her eyes. And before she can explain I pull her into a hug. Once I release her I look her in the eyes and say   


“Don’t you ever do that again!” Before I turn and grab the bag, hand it to Clarke “Let's get out of here?” With that she smiles and uses her free hand to hold mine on the way to her horse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the length. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven arrive in Ton D.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I have said this in previous chapters but this story (actually all of my stories) were originally posted on fanfiction.net but i like this site more so I will be posting everything here from now on.

Raven's POV

 

When I wake it is barely morning and my ass is so sore from the 13 hour ride to Ton-DC.  At first I was confused as to why we stopped, but then I catch a glimpse of a rusted steel sign that reads “Leave All Weapons here” below the official grounder language.

“Why did we stop?” I ask groggily. Clarke doesn't respond she just makes some weird bird callish thing  and before I can ask what that was all about a grounder drops out of a tree and nods at Clarke. With that she digs her boot heel into the horse and it gallops off the rest of the ride only takes about 15 minutes.

It’s not even 6:30 and the small city is already bustling with people, there are people digging, farming, making crafts and weapons but i’m taken away from thought when a little girl, no older than 2  walks up to me and pulls me away from Clarke. she leads me to a small stool where she sits me down and starts to paint my face and arms, like many of the grounders I have seen before. Before she is finished Clarke walks by and chuckles. Then  the girl just took off, and i'm left with a feeling that I may have a baby girl like that someday, I just hope it’s as far away from Camp Jaha as possible.

Clarke pulls me out of my thoughts by grabbing my hand and intertwining her finger with mine. I can’t help but blush at the contact, and change my fantasy world to having her and a little girl. 

“What are you thinking about?” Clarke asks with a smile on her face. It’s one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. 

“You” I reply with zero intention of saying it. “I mean … yea ok you…”  She just blushes and chuckles. 

“You know Raven, you don't look half bad with all that war paint on” She chuckles, and now it's my turn to blush but luckily she can't tell  due to the pain.

“Ohhh, that is no war paint” A familiar voice says from behind us.

“Lexa!”Clarke yells embracing her in a hug, which is kind of gut wrenching, to see her even touching another human. 

“What do you mean , it’s not war paint?” I question after Clarke returns to my side.

“Well that is motherhood paint, it symbolizes a woman who is with child.” I blush again and look at the ground. Her words were not hurtful but more embarrassing that people can already tell what is happening inside my stomach.  But what causes me to blush more is the slight growl that comes from Clarke's throat as she squeezes my hand tighter and steps slightly in front of me. 

“I’ll take it you are done with… us, if you are able to take a mate not even 6 months after I confessed my love for you?” I wince slightly at the word “mate” knowing that Clarke had not claimed me. 

“I am Lexa” She says softly as we all step into the stuffy tent “And I have not taken a new mate!”Clarke snaps just before slapping Lexa across her face, it wasn’t real hard but hard enough to get the point across “Sorry” She states “I must speak with you in private” she says after squeezing my hand. “I’ll be back” Clarke says.

Hours later they both come out of the back room. Night is beginning to fall on the camp and clarke and I are settling into our new, more or less, home. It is a small hut with one bed, a small fireplace, a metal tub which has been filled with warm water, and a small dresser. Before I even get into the tub clarke is asleep on the bed. When I am done in the tub I change into an oversized t-shirt and crawl in next to Clarke, enjoying her warmth on my back, I thought that i could get used to this.

I wake the next morning to clarke lifting my legs up to put pants on me, but before I can ask what she is doing she kisses me lightly before slipping a small blue pill into my mouth and everything goes dark again.

I wake multiple times, feeling the bump of tires and sounds of horse shoes on gravel, only to be put back to sleep again. But the final time I wake up I know it's the final time because I can feel a soft bed and a warm body against mine.

“What happened?” I ask groggily, before looking around to see a different hut, this one is much larger and brighter. I smell seafood and baked goods before I realize we are not in Ton-DC anymore. I jerk away from Clarke before looking at her realizing she hated whatever has happened. “Clarke? Where are we?””She Sighs before she stands up grabs my hand and leads me to a balcony so we overlook an enormous village, no not a village a city a real live city it extends for miles. I can hear laughter and the sizzling of food on hot metal. I see smoke rising from what looks like a million chimneys. 

“We are in Polis...for Abby's trial.” She states.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R


	5. Chapter 4 Clarke POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Ton D.C. Clarke and Lexa talk.

**Clarke POV**

“I need your help Lexa.” I say as soon as i'm sure that raven can not hear us. “She, needs your help” I say putting an emphasis on the first word.

“Why? Are you incapable of satisfying her? Because if I remember omegas can not mate other omegas so I will not be of any use to her.” Her tone is harsh and has some grit to it I can tell that she is not happy I brought another omega with me. 

“She was raped Lexa!” I can tell she is now sorry about everything she had said in front of the other omega “You of all people should know what it feels like to have someone you care about abused and taken away from you! I thought you would be more willing to help her after everything that happened to Costia.”I say with defeat as I start to leave the room. But before I can make it out I hear her.

“Who?” It was less of a question than a command. “I can do nothing unless you give me details Clarke.”

“Abby” I say quietly 

“Abby?” She questions, I know what she's really asking.

“Yes my mother. Raven had started her heat and had no suppressants so she went to Abby for more, evidently she was out as well and couldn’t get anymore for another week. She lost control and pounced. But she didn’t stop when Ravens heat subsided  she just kept going until SHE was finished, in the end impregnating her. Raven is carrying my mother's rape baby. She tried to get her again just before we left but I stopped her.” With that she sent for Indra. 

The three of us sat around the large metal table for hours before Lexa decided that although Abby may not have been able to control herself at first, she still raped Raven. So with that decided she sent a squad of 20-30 men and women with Indra to gather Abby and she called for Nyko to bring something she didn’t understand.

Once Nyko arrives he hands her a pouch and whispers something in her ear. She nods and turns her attention back to me. 

“What is that?” I question, while pointing at the pouch in her hand.

“It is a Mild Sedative. We Have a general rule in order to protect those who have been- been abused, that they should be transported while sedated. So they do not have mental breakdowns on the way to Polis-”

“Polis? We are going to Polis? Since when? I don’t think she could handle that.” I start to get nervous about asking Lexa for help. But it was my only choice, I knew that I couldn’t just leave Abby there with the other omegas, but it would've been too suspicious to pull them all out at once.

“I know you are worried, but it will be fine. Go be with her and get some sleep you will need it for the journey tomorrow.” She said as she places the pouch in my hand along with a note. I look up at her and she smiles a bit before her normal stoic face returns “I will be by your hut tomorrow to help you carry your belongings to the caravans.” I can only nod before walking out through a series of furs and blankets, placed to soundproof the room. As I walk out her fist finds my arm before my arm finds her. 

“Ow, What was that for?” I ask knowing that it didn’t really hurt. But my face lights up when I see her, even after all she's been through over the last week and yet she still stands tall.

“That was for making me wait for forever. At least they fed me, if they didn’t I would've eaten one of Lexa’s guards.” She chuckles before lacing her fingers into mine as we walk out of the huge tent. The fresh air feels so nice in my lungs instead of the smoky, musty air that had filled the tent.

I led raven through the small city to our hut, before opening the door and gesturing for her to walk through. She throws her bag and heads toward the bathtub, I have a hard time not staring since she didn’t close the door all the way. As I observe her I can only sigh and lay down. I almost fall asleep when I hit the furs, luckily I have enough energy left to take off my pants and top leaving me only in a tank-top and my underwear. I was out before she had even got in the tub.   

I wake early enough to get a bath and wash the filth from the journey the night before off. My mind wanders to what it had been like to have her soft skin and warm body pressed against me, I know it's all so sudden but I think i may be falling for the brunnette in the main room. 

When I’m done I dry off and get dressed before I notice that she is starting to wake so I grab the pouch and read through the instructions that Lexa gave me. I pull one of the little pills out and make my way towards the bed with her pants in hand as i’m sliding the material up her toned legs my finger accidentally brush her soft skin and her eyes flutter open. But before she can ask any questions I do the first thing that pops into my mind, and plant a soft kiss on her lips and just as she opens her lips I slide the pill in her mouth. She passes out almost instantly and I finish dressing her just as there is a knock at the door.

“Come in.” I say as The door creaks open “Good morning” I say facing Lexa “The bags are over there.”  I say pointing to the table in the corner. She simply nods and shouts something I don’t understand but two large men come in with a stretcher. I help them get Raven on the cloth before covering her with a fur. I plant a small kiss on her forehead before they lift her up and haul her out the door. I wasn’t two steps behind them the entire time.

When we reach the covered wagon, I hop up on and get settled with our stuff before they set Raven down.As Lexa climbs in one of the guards pulls a cloth over part of the entrance and shuts the hatch. Then one of the leaders outside yells something that caused the wagon to lurch forward and we were off.

We traveled for 3 straight days and nights then on the fourth morning we stopped Lexa and I hopped down. This was the first time and three days that my hand left Raven’s, but as I turn around i see the tallest buildings I have ever seen. 

“Welcome to Polis” Lexa says gesturing to the enormous gate in front of us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have had this done for a while now and just never updated it, idk but here it is. Personally I don't think its great but please read the notes for more info on this story. Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've stepped away from this story because Idk I really didn't think it was very good, but I'm probably going to go back through and clean It up now because as I closed my Fanfiction.net account, because this site is ten times better TBH, there were a whole lot of people asking me to continue it. So throughout the next couple weeks I will be working on making this better then I will close it up after a couple more chapters.

Raven POV  
Although Clarke has done a great job of keeping me occupied for the last Three days I still have had lots of time to think. I’m not 100% sure as to what will happen in the court today and neither does Clarke, all she knows is that Abby has been already been convicted.   
It was about noon on our third day here in Polis when we were leaving this restaurantish place when we hear loud drums and someone yells  
“Clarke!!” Before she has time to react a body is on her back I turn to see Octavia hanging from her neck. “We’ve missed you so much,” She says as Lincoln pulls her off Clarke.  
“I’ve missed you too. I didn’t expect you guys to come to come alo-” As Clarke was talking I see her, she is being led by a group of guards but then she turns and make eye contact and My knees buckle. I would’ve landed  face first in the dirt if it hadn’t been for Lincoln's lightning fast reflexes but he was able to catch me and help me back to my feet before Clarke’s grasp on my hand tightened on mine.   
“What happened?” She whispered In my ear as she grabbed my other hand but before she gets a firm grasp I point at Abby who is now being led into the tower. With that Clarke growls, but stops when she realizes Octavia is staring at her with a puzzled look on her face.  
“Can you walk?” Lincoln asks   
“I think so,” I say shakily as I try to take another step and end up falling into Clarke’s arms. With that, Lincoln slides one hand under my arm and another under my legs and scoops me up like it is nothing.   
“Well at least ask me on a date first,”I say shakily still trying to be sarcastic. He just chuckles and  shakes his head.   
“Where are you guys staying?” He asks.  
“Follow me,” Clarke says before leading him to our room on the second floor of the tower. He sets me down before asking to speak with Clarke alone.  
  
Clarke POV  
“Is it true? About your mother?” He asks quietly while leading her down the hall so they are out of earshot.  
“What do you mean?”I ask trying to pass it off as if nothing happened.  
“Clarke, Indra had every Omega evacuate camp while they searched for her. People are getting suspicious, I just need to know what to do to keep Octavia safe.” He says pleading and at that moment 100 different things fly through my head.   
“Yes, it’s true she violated Raven but she has already been found guilty. The worst part about it is that when it happened she impregnated Raven.”  The look of shock was obvious, he also seemed relieved.  
“Ok, thank you,” he says. There is obviously something going through his head, but I don't push it. With that, he heads out to find Octavia. As I enter the room again I see Lexa talking to Raven.  
“Oh, hello Clarke.”She says “I just came to let you guys know that your presence is needed in the courtyard” She sounds sympathetic.   
“We will be down shortly,” I say sharing a look with Raven who is now on her feet, walking towards me. She entwines her fingers with mine as we exit the room. The walk is silent, other than the click of our soles on the ground. When we arrive in the courtyard we are met by Indra who ushers us onto a raised platform and has us stand next to some other important looking people. I was so fixated on the huge crowd that I didn’t notice the person being brought out of the platform below us. Their head was covered by a bag of some sort in order to conceal their identity. The guards on either side of them force them to their knees in front of the raging bonfire, facing the stage. The loud crowd is silenced when Lexa approaches the fire. She yells something in the grounder language before she starts to speak in English.  
“We are gathered here to witness a marking, not of the sensual and loving kind but of a harsher more violent way.”She announces before she approaches the person in the middle. Before she removes the hood I realize who it is and so does Raven because her grip on my hand tightens. Lexa then removes the hood and throws it into the fire. The first thing Abby does, when the hood is removed, is search for Raven until she finds her.   
As soon as their eyes meet raven turns to bury her head in my shoulder, I rest my hand on her back before I start to whisper in her ear to try and calm her down. When Lexa returns from the fire she has a glowing red piece of metal in her hand she points it in my direction so we all can see the shape of a capital “R”.   
“ Abby Griffin,” Lexa announces “You have been found guilty of the rape of Miss. Raven Reyes!” She shouts before plunging the hot piece of metal into her face so that the loop of the “R” goes over her left eyelid.   
“It's over baby.” I whisper into Raven’s ear “It’s over, you’re safe” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you would like me to end this, or anything you would like to see in it. Thanks.


End file.
